


Meeting Maxwell

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Meet the Family, Protective Siblings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt - "Cullen x Inquisitor, meeting the family"<br/>Cullen meets Trevelyan's big brother. Ended up being longer than a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Maxwell

“It’s just up around this corner here – ah, there it is! My brother’s place.” Ingrid stuffed the map into her pouch and rode ahead, Cullen following suit.

His stomach did a flip-flop and he realized with a start that he was extremely nervous. This was the first time he’d met any of Ingrid’s family. Cullen recalled how excited she had been when she discovered that the route they were taking for some Inquisition business would have them passing near her brother’s homestead, and she had pleaded with him to make time for a visit. Of course, she still didn’t quite realize that he could never say no to her.

They tied up the horses and approached the house, Ingrid barely able to contain her excitement. “I can’t believe it’s been years since I’ve seen my darling brother.” She squeezed Cullen’s hand. “You two will get along famously, I just know it!”

He nodded and tried to hide his anxiety, feeling a little disgusted with himself. He’d faced unimaginable horrors; surely this was nothing to get worked up about.

She rapped on the door and moments later a petite woman appeared, her hands flying to her face. “Ingrid!!” The two of them embraced warmly and began rapidly exchanging greetings and compliments on how well or beautiful the other one looked. She introduced herself as Freya, Ingrid’s sister in-law, and ushered them in.

As they were being offered tea inside the well kept but fairly modest home, a loud and deep voice rang out from behind them.

“Is that my sister’s voice I hear?” A shadow was cast over them.

Cullen turned around and was met with a man’s chest. He looked up into the face of one of the largest humans he’d ever seen. The man was broad and tall, each arm the diameter of a small tree with a bushy black beard that ran down to his chest. This was Ingrid’s brother? He was almost as large as Iron Bull. His mouth was smiling but his dark eyes were fixated on Cullen’s in a way that reminded him of a hunter staring down his prey. Cullen gulped.

“Maxwell!!” Ingrid leapt into his arms and he spun her around as she peppered his cheek with kisses, booming with laughter. While they embraced, Maxwell looked at Cullen over Ingrid’s shoulder, his face going from joyful to menacing in an instant. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck; this was going to be an interesting visit, he thought.

*****

Dinner featured more of the same. Maxwell would smile and laugh with Ingrid as they caught up, but any look he gave to Cullen would be filled with an unspoken threat. Freya was seemingly oblivious, chatting Cullen up and asking him all manner of questions. It was difficult to ignore Maxwell, but he did it for Ingrid’s benefit – she was deliriously happy and he didn’t want to ruin this for her. He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve his ire, but there was no mistaking it. Cullen was no fool and he knew the hearts of men. He tried his best not to show any weakness by never flinching when he was being stared down.

After the plates were cleared, they retired to their quarters for the night. Ingrid looked satisfied and exhausted as she snuggled next to Cullen.

“That went well, don’t you think? I think Maxwell likes you.” Ingrid said sleepily. Cullen thought she either had a blind spot the size of Thedas when it came to her brother or she was willfully ignoring what was really happening.

He didn’t want to disappoint her, so he said, “Yes, he seems, uh, nice.”

Fortunately for him, she was too tired to discuss it further and was asleep in seconds. Cullen should have been equally exhausted from the long journey but he found himself unable to sleep. He carefully untangled himself from Ingrid’s embrace and quietly headed outside for some fresh night air. Moments later he heard the front door open and close behind him.

“What’s the matter, can’t sleep?” Maxwell said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Cullen glanced up at the giant man; sure enough, that icy stare was back. He was almost used to it by now.

“Well, I – “

“Do us both a favor and cut the crap.” Maxwell’s voice was steel, harsh and direct, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. “I don’t trust you, and I don’t like you.” He stepped closer. “For some Maker forsaken reason Ingrid cares for you, but she doesn’t see what I see.”

At least it was out in the open now, as he preferred it. He crossed his arms and turned to fully face him, cocking his head to the side. “And what, pray tell, would that be?”

Maxwell snorted. “You might have her fooled, she’s always been blind when it comes to men, but do you think I don’t see you for who you really are? You can play pretend all you like, that you’ve left the order behind, that you’ve changed, but I know the truth. Templars,” He spat out the word in disgust. “I know what you really think about mages like my sister. I know all about your time in Kirkwall. I know that given the chance, you’d wipe them from existence or make them all tranquil. What, are you just fulfilling some sick forbidden fruit fantasy you’ve always had? I will not see my sister suffer when you eventually tire of her.”

So that’s what this was all about, Cullen thought. He could understand Maxwell’s desire to protect the sister he loves, and here was his history coming back to haunt him, again. Yet, it upset him to know that anyone could think him capable of feeling that way about Ingrid. Cullen stepped even closer, staring him down as if they were about to battle, not feeling nor showing fear or hesitation.

He spoke carefully and with conviction. “I will not pretend that I haven’t done things that I am ashamed of in my past. But I will say this, you are wrong, ser. I am no longer a templar in name or in mind. I would never hurt her. I will never leave her side as long as she will have me. This is not some mere dalliance or fetish. I love your sister with all my heart. I would be tortured indefinitely, I would die before I would see any harm come to her. My words may not mean much to you now, but all I can ask is that for her sake, you give me a chance. In time, you will know my words to be true.”

Cullen could see that he had not expected to hear any of this. Maxwell had clearly made assumptions and he could see doubt clouding his expression.

Cullen added, “But you are right about one thing. I do not deserve her.”

Maxwell’s expression changed to one of skepticism, his shoulders relaxing slightly. “Fortunately for you, there is not much I can do about it, is there? Ingrid has never heeded my advice.”

“Yes, well, join the club.”

He wasn’t sure, but Cullen could have sworn he saw the smallest hint of a smile ghost across Maxwell’s mouth.

Maxwell stepped backward toward the front door, his eyes not leaving Cullen’s. “I’m watching you, templar. If you ever do anything to hurt her, even if it’s just her feelings, I’m coming to Skyhold to kill you myself.”

Cullen simply nodded once and Maxwell, seemingly satisfied, went inside. At least now they now understood each other.

When he rejoined Ingrid in bed a few moments later, sleep came to him quickly.


End file.
